El Amor no es Egoísta
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Se celebra el cumpleaños de Kaoru. Ella pide un deseo al ver a su lindo pelirrojo triste. ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidiera sacrificar y cambiar el pasado para que Kenshin pudiera ser feliz? ¿Qué consecuencias tendría?
1. Chapter 1:En lo más profundo de tu ser

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece solo al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

_Se celebra el cumpleaños de Kaoru. Ella pide un deseo al ver a su lindo pelirrojo triste. ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidiera sacrificar y cambiar el pasado para que Kenshin pudiera ser feliz? ¿Qué consecuencias tendría?_

"**El Amor no es Egoísta"**

**Por: ZuryHimura**

**Capítulo I: Lo más profundo de tu ser**

En el dojo Kamiya todos reían y hasta se abrazaban. Por efectos del sake todos se veían bonitos. Después de regresar con vida de la isla donde Enishi había tenido cautiva a Kaoru, el _Kenshin-gumi _celebraba ya desde hacía cuatro días seguidos.

Como si fuera una costumbre que habían adquirido al llegar en las noches la fiesta comenzaba. Kaoru sólo reía de vez en cuando, pues su mirada divagaba en búsqueda del miembro más importante para ella: Kenshin. Desde que llegaron, el pelirrojo había estado un poco raro, se portaba mejor que antes; más atento y hasta se permitía abrazarla con más frecuencia, le decía palabras de cariño que antes no había oído de su parte, hasta la tomaba de la mano y eso para ella ya era un gran avance.

Lo buscó aquella noche, se encontraba sentado en la entrada del _dojo_, relativamente distraído mirando hacia el cielo. Pensó en ir a su encuentro y preguntarle si todo se estaba bien, pero no lo hizo, lo contempló de lejos y una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de su rostro. Lo inusual en esos días era que estaba muy pensativo, distraído y hasta se podría decir que estresado. «_Creí que todo eso ya había quedado en el pasado_». ¿Qué podría hacer si ya había intentado de todo para mitigar sus culpas? Verlo tan cabizbajo la ponía mal y hasta se frustraba al saber que ella no sería de gran ayuda. Sólo había una persona que podía ayudarle pero desgraciadamente ya no estaba entre ellos.

—Si tan sólo Tomoe hubiera vivido… —Kaoru se frotó la cabeza y entró al dojo—. Nada de esto le pasaría a mi Kenshin; él sería feliz y no tendría esta vida llena de culpas —musitó muy consciente de lo que ella estaba diciendo, pues con una Tomoe no habría un Kenshin en su vida. Pero en realidad: ¿Quién era ella para ser una egoísta? Ella amaba con toda el alma a aquel hombre y si fuese necesario renunciar a él para poder verlo feliz ella lo haría con gusto, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser.

Una apesadumbrada Kaoru caminó hacia donde se encontraba un abstraído Kenshin y se sentó junto al él.

—Que hermosa está la noche —comentó, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es verdad. El cielo está muy despejado. Sin duda alguna mañana será un día muy hermoso —respondió, y volviéndose hacia Kaoru la tomó de la mano—. ¿No lo cree señorita Kaoru? —añadió con una sonrisa, la cual a Kaoru le pasó por desapercibida, al sumergirse en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Kenshin seguía hablando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y ojos risueños, pero ella sólo lo oía susurrar a lo lejos, restándole importancia a lo que decía. No dejaba de pensar en el muy famoso "_señorita_". Kaoru siempre tomó esa palabra como un obstáculo en la relación, pues mientras Kenshin la elevaba a otro nivel ella sentía que él se alejaba más por su diferencia de edad o de respeto hacia ella. En fin, ya le había dicho muchas veces que le molestaba que pusiera esa distancia pero a Kenshin le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro… O simplemente la ignoraba.

—Sí, creo que así será. Pero ¿por qué te has separado del alboroto de allá dentro? —El pelirrojo entrelazó sus dedos con más fuerza y respiró profundo provocando un leve sonrojo en Kaoru.

—Aprendí durante este tiempo a dar gracias mirando a hacia un cielo estrellado, señorita Kaoru. Me gusta salir todas las noches para contemplar la noche, me siento en paz… —Miró a Kaoru con dulzura. Que hermoso era contemplarla y estar tan cerca de ella, sobre todo tocarla.

Cuando Kenshin creyó que Kaoru estaba muerta, muchas veces alzó sus ojos al cielo y rogó que nada de lo que estaba viviendo fuera verdad. Conforme los días pasaban, se dejaba morir lentamente mirando al mismo cielo, lo único que quería: estar junto con el amor de su vida, Kaoru.

—Sé que es difícil para ti estar rodeado de tanto loco como lo somos nosotros Kenshin, no obstante, no puedo negar preocuparme por ti… —Los ojos de Kaoru se orientaron hacia el piso. Sintió los dedos del joven en su barbilla, aplicó un poco de fuerza obligándola a mirarlo.

—No se tiene por qué preocupar, señorita Kaoru. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más feliz, nunca. —Los orbes de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas al percibir una mirada de angustia en el rostro de su acompañante. Lo delataba, aunque él dijera que no era nada, algo en su mente lo perturbaba y así como era Kenshin de reservado sabía que sería misión imposible que él se abriera completamente con ella—. Entremos con los demás; usted tiene que divertirse y no preocuparse tanto. Como ya le expliqué, mañana es un día de varias sorpresas. —Se incorporó, ayudando a Kaoru a levantarse.

Él se veía cansado, fatigado y un poco débil. ¿Sería el esfuerzo que había hecho durante la pelea con Enishi? ¿Se sentía triste y extrañaba a su ex esposa? ¿Cómo podría saberlo sin preguntarle? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

II

Había sido un día largo y estresante. A pesar de que Misao estaba allí y la animaba, no podía dejar de pensar por lo que Kenshin estaba pasando. Lo más seguro era que, como consecuencia del secuestro, él se sentía más culpable y ahora si se iría para siempre. Ella no lo permitiría, el _dojo_ era su hogar y nunca dejaría que su cansado corazón volviera a vagar cargando con aquella oscuridad de su pasado.

Su cuarto era el único lugar donde ella se sentía segura y el único lugar donde ella podía reflexionar sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Era el único lugar donde podía soñar con el hombre que amaba aún sin ser correspondida. Pese a que Kenshin hubiera expresado que el _dojo_ era su hogar y que lucharía por su presente, la sombra de Tomoe jamás la dejaría ver con claridad si era agradecimiento o amor en verdad lo que el espadachín sentía.

No tenía ganas de cepillarse ni de verse a la cara, sólo vería reflejada la preocupación y el temor de una despedida definitiva. _«¿Por qué no?»_ Recordó el regalo de cumpleaños que Tae le había obsequiado antes de irse de viaje. Abrió el cajón de un mueble y sacó con cuidado un pequeño collar.

─_Kaoru, esto es por tu cumpleaños, ya que no estaré por motivos de negocios tendré que darte mi regalo por adelantado, con todo mi afecto. ─Tae le sonreía, mientras le entregaba una cajita junto con un ramo de flores._

Sin duda era hermoso. Era una cadena fina de oro blanco con un pequeño reloj de arena color negro que colgaba. Al ver que la arena no se movía decidió inspeccionarlo antes de mostrárselo a Kenshin. Lo volteó de ambos lados y pudo leer en cada uno de los extremos, con diminutas letras:

"_El tiempo es especial hasta que lo necesitamos"_

"_Desea en lo más profundo de tu corazón"- O.D.O_

Sonrió al terminar aquellas frases. Pensó en la muerte, pues muchas personas no le daban importancia a la vida que tenían ni al tiempo para poder disfrutar a las personas que tenían a su alrededor, hasta que una enfermedad o accidente trágico se asomaba a sus vidas, entonces se lamentaban por la insuficiencia de tiempo.

Se incorporó y tomó la punta de una peineta de metal que extrajo de otro cajón. Enterró el fierro en medio del reloj de arena pues este era el punto que controlaba el movimiento. Kaoru estaba muy emocionada, Kenshin sería el primero en ver su regalo de cumpleaños. Iría rápidamente y le explicaría lo que para ella significaban las frases que acababa de leer. Sin duda, Kenshin se asombraría de las deducciones hechas y se sentiría orgulloso de ella. Notó como unos pequeños granos de arena comenzaron a caer y sus labios se curvaron en una vasta sonrisa.

—¡Finalmente! lo logré, lo arreglé yo solita sin necesidad de Kenshin —anunció muy contenta, mientras abrochaba la cadena detrás de su cuello. Ésta era una novedad para ella, por lo cual estaba muy exaltada.

Se dirigió al primer piso donde todos sus invitados seguían celebrando.

—¡Kaoru! Pensé que ya te habías dormido… —Muy sonriente, Sanosuke la recibió —. Ven acá y disfruta de las bobadas que la borracha de Misao le anda diciendo a su señor Aoshi. —Sanosuke la tomó del brazo y la dirigió al porche donde estaban sentados observando a una Misao ebria, como si se tratase de una distracción—. ¡Te lo perdiste! Primero, la comadreja le reprochó a Shinomori por haberla abandonado —Enumeró con los dedos los actos de aquella noche y prosiguió—, segunda: le reclamó que casi se hecha a su abuelito en la alianza con Shishio. —Alzó otro dedo—. Y tercero y el más vergonzoso: se le declaró al cubito de hielo.

Kaoru se sorprendió ante esta última acción de su amiga. Pobre de Misao, un día antes le había dicho que se le declararía a Aoshi, pero no sabía que sería de esta forma. Y lo más lamentable: había recurrido al alcohol para darse valor sin tener en cuenta la cantidad.

—Lo que sigue Kaoru, me lo vas a agradecer el resto de tus días y por eso quiero que le pongas a uno de tus hijos mi nombre como paga. —La joven se soltó del brazo de Sanosuke y un poco asustada por conocer los alcances de Sanosuke lo miró fijamente intuyendo _peligro_.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kenshin, Sanosuke? —Frunció el ceño mientras que se apresuraba a llegar donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.

—Te lo alisté Kaoru, él será el próximo en cuanto a declaraciones concierne. —No se iba a perder tal espectáculo así que corrió tras Kaoru.

El luchador esperaba esa declaración por casi un año y medio. Pues después de la lucha contra Jinei, él reparó lo que aquellos dos sentían. Pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Shura, la pirata que algún día habían conocido, declaró que en la ausencia de todos ellos Kenshin, como agradecimiento, le había ofrecido su vida por haber salvado a Kaoru. También le mencionó que no dejó de pensar en Kaoru ni un solo momento, ni la noche antes de su supuesta "ejecución".

Kaoru paró en seco haciendo que Sanosuke chocara tras ella. Al llegar, Kenshin feliz de la vida «bailaba» con Yahiko. De hecho sólo se tomaban de las manos y daban vueltas. Kenshin sonreía al igual que Yahiko, siguieron la acción por unos instantes antes de parar al notar que otro par los observaba.

—¡Señorita Kaoru! yo…digo, yo… Pensé que se había ido a dormir y… ¡hip! Tomé una copita nada más. —El pelirrojo tambaleante se acercó con dificultad a Kaoru, la cual estaba que explotaba del enojo. No sólo lo estaba con él, sino con el irresponsable cabeza de gallo que mañana por la mañana seria degollado por ella misma—. Yahiko me pidió que le enseñara algún ataque de la escuela Hiten… ¡hip! Pero ya le dije que no quiero… Y mejor decidimos imitar la danza de las espadas del señor de Misao, digo… digo, del señor Aoshi... Y ¡mire ya casi nos sale! —Al escuchar esto, Aoshi dejó por allí tendida en el piso a su linda Misao, que ya se encontraba dormida, y avanzó hacia los muchachos, se contuvo y enfurecido observó cómo sus «amigos» «ejecutaban» su técnica.

—¡Mira fea y aprende! Ya que yo, Yahiko… ¡hip! Mijou…shin he logrado fusionar algunos golpes de la técnica de…Kenshin, y ahora una de Shinomori al estilo Kamiya Kashin…hip…hip.

—Eso quiero verlo niño —soltó el ninja ya muy fastidiado con aquel circo.

—Vamos Kenshin, ya te enseñé como eran los pasos. —El niño estiró su mano para tomar la de Kenshin.

—Yahiko no creo que sea ¡hip! buena idea… ─confesó el pelirrojo, al reparar el semblante sombrío del joven ninja.

—No empieces, Kenshin que primero… ¡Hip! Tú estabas risa y risa, hasta dijiste que… lo hacíamos mejor que Shinomori. ¡No seas modesto! —Le jaló la mano y comenzaron a dar vueltas por todo el patio de la casa—. ¡Kenshin, saca tu _sakabattou_ y yo mi _shinai_. ¡Hip! ¡Es tiempo!

—Yahiko, creo que me estoy mareando… —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¡Aguanta Kenshin! Hiko se sentirá orgulloso de ti y dejara de decirte estúpido pelirrojo —formuló el niño, dándole más velocidad a la vuelta.

—En realidad, es estúpido pupilo Yahiko… ¡Hip! —Entrecerró sus ojos con un gesto de enfado—. Pero… Creo… Que voy a vomitar —anunció el pelirrojo, y soltó a Yahiko, haciéndolo volar por el aire—. Lo siento, Yahiko pero no te quiero ensuciar… ¡Hip! —declaró el espadachín, apresurando su paso hacia el baño.

—Ahora veo porque le dicen estúpido pupilo —dijo Yahiko, sobándose y dándose cuenta que su ebriedad había desaparecido considerablemente por el golpe. Se paró y se retiró a su cuarto para no verle la cara de hielo a Aoshi, bueno y también por la vergüenza, le dejaría todo a Kenshin.

—Buena suerte, señorita Kamiya. —El ninja le tocó el hombro a Kaoru en señal de caridad y se retiró a recoger a Misao que se había despertado en medio del espectáculo y se encontraba con la mitad de cuerpo ya dentro del pozo de agua.

—Bueno Kaoru no creo que quieras una declaración en el estado en el que se encuentra mi amigo. —Sanosuke se encogió de hombros—. ¡¿O aun así quieres besitos?! —Sanosuke esperaba un golpe de parte de la kendoka, sin embargo, no lo recibió. Se limitó a mirar a Kaoru que parecía molesta. No, las palabras eran: decepcionada y enfadada. Se frotó la nuca con la mano y no le quedo de otra más que guardar silencio y retirarse a su cuarto.

A Kaoru no le importó que todos se fueran, ella tenía que esperar a Kenshin y hablar con él.

—Lo siento, señorita Kaoru. —Con la mirada baja, el pelirrojo salió del baño. De verdad se sentía avergonzado pero no podía negar que se había divertido—. Pensé que estaba durmiendo y por eso acepté tomar junto a Sano. —Se acercó a Kaoru, quien seguía con la mirada fija al piso—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Es otra cosa la que le preocupa? —añadió el espadachín, mientras se acercaba a la kendoka.

—La extrañas… ¿verdad Kenshin? —Lo miró fijamente.

—¿Extrañar a quién?

—A Tomoe, ella siempre ha estado en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón y eso jamás cambiara.

—Tomoe fue mi esposa y ocupa un pedacito de mi corazón, eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar Kaoru. —La joven sintió un una estocada al corazón—. Pero...ese pedacito es mínimo, sólo la recuerdo y la respeto como tal. Ella es sólo eso, un recuerdo.

—No puedes ser así de abierto sin tomar. Cuando fui contigo hace unas horas no te reíste como con Yahiko, parecías serio y pensativo. —Caminó tratando de alejarse del espadachín pero este le siguió.

—Kaoru, usted no es mi amiga. Usted no se puede comparar con ellos. A usted sería incapaz de aventarla por el aire sin importar que se rompa la cabeza. —Sonrió un poco al auscultar las risas de su Kaoru—. Tal vez será mejor que hablemos de esto después, me duele la cabeza y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, cosas que no he tenido la oportunidad de dejar en claro con usted desde que Enishi se la llevó. Así que… vaya a dormir que mañana sabrá todo de una buena vez. Kenshin la tomó del brazo y la acompañó a su habitación.

—Gracias Kenshin y buenas noches. —Se despidió, mientras entraba a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches Kaoru… —Esperó que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara —. Buenas noches mi hermosa y linda Kaoru… mañana será el día que sabrás que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Tres horas antes de sus borracheras…**

—¡Himura! Ya está todo listo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kaoru, ya todo depende de ti —decía Misao con una actitud muy positiva—. Tae llegó ayer y me ha informado que el restaurante estará arreglado para mañana y que las flores junto con el anillo que le compraste a Kaoru están allá muy bien escondidos.

Kenshin, mentalmente agradecía por su nuevo trabajo con la policía local y en el restaurante Akabeko, sin estos y la recompensa que le habían dado después del combate contra Shishio, jamás hubiera sido posible poder comprarle una joya tan hermosa como la que merecía Kaoru.

—¡Qué bueno Misao! Gracias por todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme. —Se acercó, fundiéndose en un abrazo con la niña.

—Bueno, también Tae me dijo que como mañana será tu compromiso, no será necesario que vayas a trabajar, que de hecho, te tomes tres días libres para festejar y regreses el lunes. —Kenshin no cabía en sí de la emoción, no podía tener más suerte como en ese momento.

—Le agradeceré mañana, he estado muy nervioso con todo esto. Me he tratado de acercar a Kaoru como me lo aconsejaste, pero no sé, me cohíbo con las palabras; no quiero que me salgan mal y me rechace —musitó el joven con un aire de preocupación.

—¡No seas tonto, Himura! Primero, Kaoru se avienta al rio más profundo antes de rechazarte. Tú sabes todo lo que ha sufrido por tu silencio, hasta me dijo que cree que todavía amas a tu difunta esposa —señaló con molestia.

—La recuerdo sí, pero Kaoru es el amor de mi vida, un amor sin culpabilidad, sin venganzas, inocente, sólido y sincero. Todo lo que ofrece este amor es lo que quiero. Siento agradecimiento hacia Tomoe y respeto su memoria pero sólo eso —Sabía que debería dar más explicaciones, o más que eso, pues la jovencita lo miraba cruzada de brazos esperando la llegada del convencimiento—. Tú sabes cómo sufrí por Kaoru cuando pensé que estaba muerta. Yo…Yo me quería morir junto con ella. Pero dije y prometí que jamás volvería a matar y por eso no hice nada directamente contra mi cuerpo. Pero en realidad cuando me fui al _Rakuninmura_, no comí, no bebí y no me atendí las heridas que eran graves. En lugar de eso, sólo decía que estaba cansado y que sólo quería «_dormir_». Era el infierno para mí y me di cuenta, más que antes, cuanto amaba a Kaoru. Sabía que la amaba, pero no sabía qué era de esa clase de amor sin límites. Cuando Tomoe murió, yo aún quería vivir hasta crear la nueva era. Mas sin embargo, con Kaoru, no me importó nada y me quería dejar morir poco a poco, sin romper mi promesa. ¿Entiendes lo que esto implica?

Misao lo miró asombrada. Era verdad, cuando él creyó en la supuesta muerte de Kaoru no le importó nadie, ni Sano, ni Yahiko, nadie más. Sólo quería «_estar_» con Kaoru, lo cual era alcanzarla hasta la muerte sin tener que romper su promesa de no matar pues eso lo incluía a él.

—Tienes razón Himura, pero todo lo que me dijiste se lo tienes que decir a ella. Kaoru necesita oírlo de tus labios. No asumas que ella lo sabe por tus acciones —Kenshin le sonrió suavemente y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes, tú fuiste la primera que escuchó parte del discurso que le daré. Yo la amo y créeme que este es la clase de amor que perdurará más allá de la muerte misma. Al conocerla aprendí a valorar la vida y querer protegerla por ella… para estar con Kaoru, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—¡Himura! De sólo escucharte me da ganas de decirle cosas bonitas a mi señor Aoshi, tal vez esta sea una señal. Pero para esto necesito un empujoncito —Destapó una botella de sake y tomó como si fuese simple agua.

—¡Misao! No creo que sea buena idea —Kenshin buscó con alarma a cierto dueño de los ojos azules más fríos que el hielo mismo.

—¡Vamos Himura, tómale! Vamos a celebrar tu futuro compromiso —Le decía, ofreciéndole la botella de sake—. ¡Ándale! De todos modos ya le dije a Sano y a Yahiko que te le ibas a declarar a Kaoru.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se asustó, ya conocía las ideas tan fuera de lo común de su amigo Sanosuke y si debía temer que alguien arruinara su compromiso, más que él mismo, esa persona era: su amigo, el luchador.

—¡Amigo Kenshin, aquí estas! Te estaba buscando —Llegó Sano junto con Aoshi caminando tras él—¡Te reto unas competencias de bebida como la última vez!…

**Después de 3 horas…**

—Kenshin… —Kaoru suspiró al sentarse en su _futón_—. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mostrarte mi regalo —añadió, tomando el reloj de arena entre sus manos—. A veces pienso que la amas como jamás podrás amarme a mí. Quisiera no verte sufrir, estaría dispuesta a sacrificar lo que hay entre nosotros, aunque no me hubieras conocido y poder saber que tú eres feliz.

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven _kendoka._ Era medianoche y ella seguía despierta sollozando y lamentándose por no poder ayudar a su Kenshin. Volteó hacia abajo y abrió su puño dejando al descubierto su pequeño reloj de arena —Si pudiera evitar cosas de su pasado —Se dijo—. Yo desearía… Desearía evitarte sufrimiento y poder ayudar a Kenshin para que no tuviera que pasar por esto, para que el fuera feliz… —Aquello fue lo último que pudo articular antes de quedarse totalmente dormida. Inconscientemente abrió su puño donde el reloj de arena se encontraba, éste brillo por unos instantes y la arena cambio de color de un negro brillante a un blanco cristalino.

**IV**

En algún lugar de Kioto durante el Bakumatsu.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —Kaoru despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor confundida de su locación, era un callejón—. Es mejor que se vaya de aquí, las noches son muy peligrosas. —El anciano ayudó a Kaoru a ponerse de pie. —De pura casualidad pasaba por aquí y la note tendida inconsciente en el suelo. No podía dejarla aquí, así que decidí esperar a que despertara.

—Gracias señor, pero no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, me duele mucho la cabeza. —Se llevó ambas manos presionando su frente al no poder controlar el dolor.

De repente se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos que provenían del techo que los cubría. —No se mueva señorita, no se mueva —ordenó el anciano, se acercó sujetando con cuidado a Kaoru para que no pudiera moverse.

—Pero…

—Son los _hitokiris_, correrá sangre esta noche.

—No lo podemos permitir, está prohibido el uso de las espadas, es más tengo que ir al _dojo_ para pedir ayuda. —Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a correr.

—¡Espere...! —El anciano se dio por vencido y se dedicó a esconderse en un rincón.

Kaoru no reconocía las calles por las que estaba corriendo, todo se veía diferente, menos moderno y solitario. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder, tenía que llegar a alguna calle principal, encontrar a alguien y pedir ayuda. La pelinegra paró en seco al ver pasar frente a ella, justo a unas calles adelante, a un joven pelirrojo de coleta alta.

—¡Kenshin! —Kaoru corrió con todas sus fuerzas para darle alcance.

Ahí estaba Kenshin, de espaldas justo enfrente de ella. Parecía esconderse de alguien, o más bien, vigilaba a alguien. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, le dolía la cabeza y no reconocía el lugar. Pero al menos ahí estaba Kenshin, él le ayudaría a entender lo que le había pasado. Estaba algo cambiado, vestido y peinado diferente, sabía que también eso sería parte de su explicación. Así que se acercó con cautela para no sobresaltarlo. El pelirrojo no se movía, vigilaba a alguien muy de cerca. Kaoru estiró su mano para tomar la del joven y advertirle que ella se encontraba justo de tras de él, pero la vaina de la espada del joven la detuvo enterrándosele, un poco, en el cuello.

—Ni se te ocurra mover un dedo más o morirás en este instante. —Una voz fría y ronca anunció.

—Ken… Kenshin —Kaoru tomó la vaina tratando de alejarla de su cuello—. Deja de jugar y dime a quien vigilamos. —Kaoru alejó de un manotazo la espada del pelirrojo y observó a un grupo de hombres, incluyendo adultos y un joven.

El _hitokiri_ sorprendido dio media vuelta y la miró con frialdad.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre y quién eres tú? —Kenshin la apretó del brazo con tal fuerza que la chica se quejó de dolor—. Te tengo que matar… pero antes quiero que me digas: ¡¿quién diablos te dijo mi nombre?! ¡¿Para quién trabajas?! Y ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Kenshin, tu mirada.

—¡¿Qué demonios tiene mi mirada?! —Frunció el ceño al no entender a lo que la chica se refería.

—Tus ojos… son los de _Battousai._ —Kenshin sonrió arrogantemente.

—Hermosa… yo soy Battousai.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2: Una mujer peligrosa

**Capítulo 2: Una mujer peligrosa**

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenece, sino al único Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Aclaración:** He leído los comentarios, especialmente los que comparan mi fic con otro ya publicado no sé cuántos años atrás. Lo único que tengo que decir es que mi escrito NO está inspirado en ningún otro más que el trabajo de NOBUHIRO WATSUKI.

Agradezco por la aceptación y comentarios de todos, por favor sigan conmigo.

Y a _Caludia Gazziero_ por la edición de este capítulo.

"**EL AMOR NO ES EGOÍSTA"**

**Por: Zury Himura**

**Capítulo 2: Una mujer peligrosa**

Kaoru frunció el ceño al escuchar la forma de hablar de Kenshin. En primer lugar, él nunca le había dicho _hermosa_ ni nada por el estilo —por tal razón se lamentó por ella misma—. Segundo, la forma tan prepotente en la que le había hablado era, era… _¡Anti-Kenshin!_

No entendía su aspecto, carácter, ni mucho menos las escenas que estaba presenciando del chico. Había especulado sobre la posibilidad de una mala, muy mala broma de parte de Sanosuke, pero de algo estaba segura: Kenshin jamás se prestaría para una jugarreta como esa. Además el Kenshin que tenía enfrente tenía la mirada ambarina, y no sólo eso, sino que la cicatriz en forma de cruz no daba pistas de su existencia.

La única opción que tenía era asimilar el hecho de que se trataba de uno de sus tantos sueños locos, en los cuales el pelirrojo era el protagonista. —Ya que, a seguir soñando… —Se dijo interiormente al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.

—Ah… sí, sí, como sea, como digas… —Se soltó del agarre y recargó su mejilla en el hombro del joven, tratando de ver lo que supuestamente _«ellos»_ vigilaban—. Kenshin, no veo nada. Creo que ya se fueron los sujetos esos, ¿no se suponía que los estabas vigilando?

Kenshin enfurecido la cogió del brazo y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a la chica por las calles oscuras. Brincó techos, saltó al piso, pasó por ramas y por piedras sin importar los quejidos y demandas de la pelinegra. Llegaron a un callejón oscuro, ahí la soltó y empujó contra el piso con toda la intención de lastimarla. Sacó su espada japonesa y la acercó al cuello femenino.

—Muy bien, basta de jueguitos estúpidos y dime quién te envió. —Kaoru percibió la agresividad en la fonación del espadachín, se arrastró unos cuantos centímetros para alejarse de la filosa lámina. Levantó la mirada y notó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el pelirrojo.

Bien, esto ya no le parecía un sueño hermoso, al menos no uno tan emocionante como los otros que había tenido con su pelirrojo. De alguna manera eso se sentía real, tan real que advirtió turbación en su cuerpo al estar frente al chico. Aun así, tratase de lo que se tratase, ella no iba a permitirle a Kenshin ser un arrogante y jactancioso con ella. Nunca lo había sido y no iba dejarlo ser, _¡ni en sus pesadillas!_

—¡Ya, Kenshin! Yo no estoy jugando. —Kaoru tomó la hoja de la espada con una mano para alejarla de su cuello—. No sé qué demonios está pasando y por qué estás vestido así, pero me imagino lo que pasa, así que no creas que me asustas…

Kenshin, aunque estaba sorprendido de la valentía de la chica, mantuvo su porte rígido e impotente.

—Ni en mis sueños; ¡oíste, Kenshin Himura!

Battousai frunció el ceño al oír su nombre. Se había sorprendido por la acciones de aquella intrépida mujer; él había estado a punto de degollarla y ella sin más ni más empujó la _katana_ como si se relacionara a alguna clase de juego. Lo podía advertir en aquellos ojos azul zafiro que lo miraban retadoramente.

Al parecer no estaba tratando con una mujer común y corriente, la habían entrenado, y muy bien para tener esa valentía ante la muerte. Podría decir que se trataba de un espía profesional, tal vez… ¡una de los mejores! Se preguntó si se trataba de algún entrenamiento samurái dado por el valor y el honor que demostraba o alguna escuela que él no conocía.

—Tengo todo el derecho sobre ti, niña tonta. Así que es mejor que te calles de una buena vez y vengas conmigo. —Ella sabía mucho de él, alguien había hablado más de la cuenta y sin duda el jefe de los _Ishinshishi_ tenía que saberlo. La llevaría a la base como una muy contundente evidencia.

Tomó a la chica del codo, obligándola a levantarse y la arrastró con fuerza desmedida.

—¡Auch, Kenshin! —gritó ella, mientras se retorcía dentro del agarre—. ¿Puedes ser más caballeroso conmigo al menos? —refunfuñó, al ver que el pelirrojo la ignoraba totalmente.

Battousai la repasó _discretamente_ de cuerpo completo mientras caminaban, ignorando de nuevo sus desesperantes súplicas.

—¿Qué significa esa mirada? —Se sonrojó al deducir que le había dado una impúdica ojeada a su menudo cuerpo—. ¿Por qué sólo tienes que ser así en mis sueños, Kenshin? —Le reprochó.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

—¿En tus sueños? —Sonrió presuntuoso—. Explícame, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Me habías visto alguna vez?

—¡Claro! Te veo a diario.

—Mmm… qué raro, pero dime; ¿qué hacemos en esos sueños? —Decidió seguirle el juego a la chica y sonrió con egolatría.

Kaoru lo miró ceñuda. —No hasta que me sueltes, así que hazlo y rápido. —Ordenó, totalmente ruborizada por la última pregunta de su compañero—. ¡Kenshin, pervertido! De todos los pelirrojos de mis sueños hoy tenías que salir así… —Se giró a otra dirección.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —La sujetó más fuerte al escuchar que soñaba con más pelirrojos, por ende _más_ hombres—. Ya, como sea no me importa, deja de provocarme y muévete.

—No lo estoy haciendo, y más vale que me dejes de arrastrar. —Kaoru se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

Kenshin se paró en seco. —¿O si no que? —La acercó hasta que sus miradas quedaron niveladas—. ¿Qué harás, niñita tonta? Si no mal recuerdo soy yo el que carga dos espadas...

Kaoru tragó forzosamente, llenó de aire sus pulmones y contuvo la respiración al sentir el aliento tan cerca del pelirrojo.

—No necesito una espada en comparación a ti. —Afirmó la chica con nerviosismo. No sabía si era prudente exacerbar a Battousai, pero mientras se tratara de un sueño sabía que no era tan grave; al menos eso creía—. Tengo más fuerza que tú, así que no te tengo miedo.

Battousai se echó a reír.

Ya no le importaba si la chica estaba muy bien entrenada; no podía negar que estaba siendo muy estúpida al desafiarlo de esa manera. No le gustaba lastimar a mujeres, pero esa niña lo estaba exaltando; tuvo que contener las ganas de sacar su _katana_ y dejarla por ahí tirada.

Kenshin se encontraba frente a ella y fue hasta ese entonces que Kaoru pudo percatarse de que en efecto, el pelirrojo se veía un más joven. Siempre había aparentado menos de su edad, pero ahora que estaba a sólo milímetros de su rostro, pudo notar detalles que no había notado al comienzo de su sueño.

Bueno, se veía igual de atractivo y eso le gustaba, al menos _su_ Kenshin no había perdido el encanto dentro de sus fantasías.

—Eso veremos cuando te encuentres ante mi superior. —Battousai sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que veremos si eres la misma estúpida niña valiente después de que él me dé la orden para poderte matar. —Ya estaban cerca de la base _Ishinshishi_; y contaba los minutos para hacer callar a la tonta mujer que se atrevía a desafiarlo.

—No te atreverías, nunca me harías daño; al contrario, me protegerías… —Kaoru le sonrió dulcemente—. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, deja de estar de grosero y mal hablado, porque si no me equivoco yo no te he faltado al respeto.

La estaba odiando, parecía que se estaba burlando de él. Por supuesto que no lo permitiría.

Estaba irritado, furioso, no sólo había fallado la misión de aquella noche, sino que ahora cargaba con una mujer que no paraba de hablar y no se cansaba de darle órdenes. Si ella creía que esa imagen de mujer bonita e inocente lo iba a engañar, estaba muy equivocada y se lo demostraría.

Entendió que era en vano ponerse a discutir con ella, así que decidió callar, al menos hasta llegar a la base. Allí le demostraría con hechos y no palabras que nadie cuestionaba sus habilidades y menos una chiquilla geniuda que pensaba que sabía todo sobre él.

**II**

—Buenas noches, señora Okami. Avísele a Lizuka que me urge hablar con él por favor, es urgente… —Solicitó a la dueña de la posada en donde se hospedaba.

La anciana se retiró con apuró, dejando a la pareja en un cuarto vacío.

Kaoru lo miró con confusión al oír el nombre de Lizuka. Al parecer estaba soñando con el pasado de Kenshin, pues cuando Enishi apareció, el pelirrojo había contado que Lizuka, en efecto, había traicionado a su clan por unas cuantas monedas.

Un hombre delgado, alto y de cabello oscuro bajó las escaleras bostezando aún con la _yukata_ puesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Battousai? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Se rascó la cabeza mientras se dirigía al espadachín. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al notar una joven y femenina figura tras del cuerpo del pelirrojo—. ¡Oh, ya veo! Me despertaste para presentarme a esta preciosura, ¿no?

Lizuka apresuró su paso hasta encontrarse con la pareja. Su mirada no se separaba de la pelinegra, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kenshin. En un rápido movimiento quitó al joven pelirrojo de su camino, quedando así frente a frente con Kaoru. Elevó una mano para acariciar su suave rostro.

—Eres hermosa, muchacha; quizás quieras pasar un rato conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás… —dijo, tomando la barbilla de Kaoru entre su dedo índice y el pulgar.

Kaoru lo miró con repudio, aunque no lo conocía, el hecho de que gracias a él Kenshin no hubiera podido ser feliz con la mujer que él amaba le revolvía el estómago.

Esperó a que Kenshin la defendiera y que le pateara el trasero a ese sujeto asqueroso. Pasaron segundos, minutos… varios minutos y Kenshin ni se inmutó. Al contrario, ya hasta estaba bostezando recargado en una columna con los brazos cruzados. Muy bien, no la iba a ayudar y ella tendría que defenderse de aquellas indeseables manos.

Lizuka bajó su mano para adherirse a la cintura de la pelinegra y la atrajo hacia él de forma dominante.

—¿No te importa verdad, Battousai? —Kaoru volteó hacia Kenshin, esperando que se opusiera ante el agarre.

—Es una enemiga, si quieres llévatela y has lo que quieras con ella. Yo la traje porque al parecer tiene información, eso es todo… —Kenshin sonrió ante la expresión de susto de la joven mujer.

_Kenshin se preguntó…_

—Muy bien, entonces me la llevaré a un lugar más… privado y comenzaré con esta perrita. —La apretó más a su cuerpo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Comenzó a caminar arrastrando a una Kaoru palidecida.

_Si sería buena idea lo que estaba a punto de permitir…_

Ya que Battousai le había dado permiso, decidió ir más allá y deslizó la mano hacia los muslos de la joven. Justo cuando su agarre se iba a profundizar sintió cómo una mano comenzaba a estrujar la suya. Abrió su boca del dolor e incorporó su rostro para apreciar a la dueña de unos ojos azules sonriendo vengativamente.

_Pero era la única forma de saber_

Kaoru de un rápido movimiento pasó por debajo de las axilas del hombre y torció su brazo. El hombre hizo movimientos bruscos para liberarse, pero Kaoru se agachó aún con el brazo del hombre sujetado. Deslizó una de sus piernas por el piso logrando derribar al ultrajante. Se incorporó y puso su pie sobre el cuello masculino.

…_si ella era de esas mujeres,_

—Puedo tolerar lo de chica mapache, pero _PERRA_… ¡Jamás! —Dirigió una mirada de enojo al pelirrojo que no había movido ni un pelo de su lugar. Levantó un puño al aire en señal de victoria a la misma vez que lo desafiaba.

Battousai tenía una sonrisa cínica dibujada en el rostro.

—Bueno, ya entendí; ahora quítate. Himura, ven y controla a tu felina amiga, o mapache o lo que sea que haya dicho. —Demandó. Kenshin suspiró resignado y tomó a Kaoru del brazo.

_o si era diferente…_

—Quita tu pie, ya entendió —Le ordenó-. Yyo también. -Estuvo a punto de decir—. De todas formas ya vimos lo que pudiste hacer. —La miró fríamente.

—¡¿Qué?! Entonces… ¿dejaste que este asqueroso me tocara sólo para medir mis habilidades?

—¡Hey! Sigo aquí. —Proclamó Lizuka.

Aunque pensaba que se trataba de un sueño, ver asentir a Kenshin la hizo sentirse herida. Sus ojos se nublaron y pronto le pareció ver a las dos figuras masculinas borrosas por sus lágrimas.

Kenshin se consternó al ver la amarga expresión en Kaoru. A pesar de que él estaba seguro de que ella era una espía se sintió mal por haberla dejado pasar por esa situación, se sentía miserable. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era su trabajo guardar lealtad a _los Ishinshishi,_ ¿no?

—Ya hermosa, verás. Este chico es un torpe, no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres pero yo sí, yo tengo otras formas más satisfactorias de medir tus habilidades. —Formuló Lizuka, libidinosamente, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

A Kaoru ya le daba igual lo que sea que se dijera en ese cuarto, lo único que quería era despertar y reunirse con su tan amable pelirrojo de ojos violeta, aquel que la cuidaba de todo, el que no sería incapaz de _arrojarla por el aire sin importar que se rompiera la cabeza_.

De todas formas lo que pasara allí era una mera ilusión, sólo irreales imágenes en su pesadilla.

—Lizuka, es mejor que informes a Katzura inmediatamente. Ella tiene información y no la quise matar antes de hablar con él. Además, no pude completar la misión de esta noche por su importuna aparición.

—Ah sí, mañana le informaré. Por ahora yo me quedaré cuidando a esta delicia de mujer. Tú te puedes ir a dormir… —Añadió, dándole la espalda y abrazando a Kaoru. La joven esta vez no se opuso y se dejó guiar cabizbaja, ya se defendería con el hombre a solas, pero por el momento no quería verle la cara a Kenshin, es decir, al Battousai de su sueño.

Lizuka se acercó más a Kaoru y la apretó contra sí. Volviendo a su intento, al ver que esta vez la chica se dejaba, deslizó nuevamente la mano para tocar… ¿una espada?

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla de nuevo. —La voz ronca y fosca del espadachín hizo que Kaoru saliera de sus pensamientos y se le erizara la piel.

—Pero tu dijiste hace rato que…

—Exactamente, _DIJE_. Es y será mía, así que con tu permiso… —Lo empujó de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho cuando llegaron, tomó a Kaoru de la mano dejando al informante detrás con mueca de disgusto y enojo.

Kaoru sonrió ante tal gesto.

_Ella era diferente, una espía, pero diferente_.

III

Battousai abrió una de las puertas de su armario y extrajo un _futón_ doblado, lo extendió de un sólo movimiento y lo dejó tendido en el piso. Orientó sus pasos hacia la ventana, sacó sus espadas, las abrazó y se sentó en el suelo. Su mirada se encontraba en el cielo estrellado, ignorando a la joven que seguía parada junto a la puerta.

—Kenshin… —La joven llamó.

No recibió repuesta.

—¡Kenshin! —Insistió.

Silencio absoluto.

—¡Battousai! —Nombró, exasperada.

—No me llames así —Gruñó.

—Bueno, no sé cómo quieres que te llame entonces…

—Simplemente no me hables y cierra la boca.

—Ah, está bien… —Al parecer este sueño era el peor que había tenido, aparte de las despedidas de Kenshin. Este Battousai la lastimaba con su indiferencia, pero también ya se estaba fastidiando de su actitud desdeñosa, tendría que ensenarle de alguna manera—. No soy lo que tú piensas que soy. No soy informante ni espía. Sólo soy Kaoru.

—Duérmete y guarda silencio, si no te mandaré con Lizuka. —Escondió su sonrisa al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kaoru negar con la cabeza e introducirse entre las cobijas y el _futón_, todo esto en un tiempo record.

Con una mirada hacia el techo, Kaoru permaneció en silencio. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar con ese Lizuca. Tenía que aguantar a un Kenshin frio y altanero, pero que al menos la había defendido… de mala gana, pero la había defendido al fin y al cabo. Aun así se vengaría —sonrió traviesamente—, no era como si Battousai fuera de verdad y le pudiera hacer algo, ¿verdad? Era su sueño y en él, ella tenía el control ¡Así era! Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a Kenshin hablar.

—Eres buena en tus movimientos, precisa y rápida, para ser honesto. Pero no lo suficiente buena, así que no te confíes demasiado… —Kaoru sonrió ante el comentario de Kenshin -al menos lo decía educadamente y sin ningún adjetivo hiriente-. Entonces podría dormir y despertar tranquila, ya quería ver a su Kenshin real de nuevo.

Un silencio los consumió por algunos minutos.

—Sólo soy Kaoru, Kenshin. Tu Kaoru…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Era hermosa sin duda, pero no dejaba de ser una mujer peligrosa. Pensó que los que la habían entrenado habían hecho un buen trabajo, la belleza e inocencia que era irradiada de ella podía engañar a cualquiera. Hasta él se hubiera visto vinculado con ella _-en otros aspectos-_ y en otro momento si ella no fuera su enemigo.

_Mi Kaoru_

Lo que le esperaba la mañana siguiente a la pobre chica no sería muy hermoso de presenciar. Él no lastimaba mujeres ni mataba indiscriminadamente, por esa razón el trabajo de interrogación era asignado a otro asesino _Ishinshishi, _que sin duda le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas hasta exprimirles completamente la información. Era por eso que le había aconsejado que no se confiara, pues estaba seguro que opondría resistencia.

Miró a la joven de nuevo.

—Todo sea por un mejor Japon… —susurró. Su mirada ausente y displicente se dirigió de nuevo a un cielo constelado.

IV. _En el dojo Kamiya._

No podía dormir, sentía como si algo le faltara, o si se estuviera olvidando de algo muy importante. De algún modo se sentía vacío y no se explicaba dicho efecto. La felicidad se le había desvanecido de repente y un sentimiento de angustia le había invadido el corazón.

Sabía que sólo una persona en el mundo era capaz de preocuparle de tal manera que no se lo pensó dos veces, Kaoru. Velozmente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna.

—Señorita Kaoru, soy yo: Kenshin. ¿Puede abrir, por favor? —Volvió a tocar al no recibir respuesta—. Señorita Kaoru, voy a entrar.

Sabía que se exponía a recibir una lluvia de objetos voladores no identificados, si es que la encontraba en alguna comprometedora situación, pero se arriesgaría al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de la pelinegra. Se adentró a la oscura habitación y encendió una vela. Allí estaba… el _futón_ doblado en perfectas condiciones y ningún rastro de la chica.

Se exaltó por un momento ¿Cómo había sido posible? Él la había dejado en su habitación hace hacía sólo unas horas. No había podido dormir y nunca escuchó sus pasos, ni siquiera la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Sabía que había estado tomado, pero no como para no haberse dado cuenta. Él siempre la oía salir y entrar de su cuarto y, aunque la vigilaba desde la sombras, siempre estaba tras ella.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación para avisar a los demás cuando algo brillante captó su atención. Se acercó y pudo vislumbrar una forma triangular, con arena blanca cristalina en sus adentros, tirada en el suelo. Parecía la mitad de un reloj de arena, tal vez era de Kaoru y lo había perdido al… —Sus ojos se abrieron angustiantes ante sus propios pensamientos—. Al escapar, o al ser secuestrada… de nuevo.

_De nuevo_.

Se reprochó así mismo por su ineficiencia y su descuido.

—No de nuevo, por favor, no de nuevo —Rogó.

Corrió tocando cada uno de los cuartos, tratando de despertar a todos.

_No te fallaré Kaoru, no a ti._

De pronto, se vio parado en el centro del patio, sus flequillos rojos escondían su mirada, su mano se aferraba a la empuñadora de su _sakabattou_.

_Nunca nadie más,_

—Himura…

_Nunca más_

—Himura, no asustes. ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

_te hará daño,_

—Amigo Kenshin, ¿qué te pasa?

_mi Kaoru._

—¡NUNCA MAS! —Gritó, al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al piso—. Nunca más… nunca más. —Comenzó a sollozar.

_Aunque tenga que matar… nunca más_.

—Kenshin, ¿y la fea dónde está?

Kenshin se puso de pie sin levantar la vista, dirigió sus pasos al pequeño niño que se encontraba a sólo pasos de él. Se hincó al llegar frente a Yahiko, lo tomó del _gi_ y lo atrajo fuertemente.

—Nunca más, Yahiko. —Kenshin levantó el rostro. Ante el reflejo de la luna su mirada dorada resplandeció—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí… sí Kenshin, lo siento. —El joven samurái tragó fuertemente. Se sintió aliviado cuando el agarre del pelirrojo fue perdiendo fuerza ser dejado en libertad.

Aoshi, que ya se encontraba tras Kenshin para evitar alguna desgracia, insistió. —Himura, por favor, tienes que decirnos qué fue lo que le paso a la joven Kamiya.

Kenshin se puso de pie y contestó. —¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría perdiendo aquí el tiempo? —El tono de irritación no pasó desapercibido ante ninguno de los presentes.

—Himura, creo que lo que debes hacer es calmarte, el señor Aoshi está tratando de ayudarte. —Explicó Misao, mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente al encuentro de los dos hombres.

Aoshi hizo una señal para que no se acercara más.

—Himura…

—Lo siento Yahiko, me descontrolé al no ver a Kaoru en su cuarto. Busqué por todo el _dojo_ y no encontré nada. —Angustia estaba dibujada en su rostro—. No oí pasos, ni siquiera la noté salir de su cuarto. Yo estaba despierto y…

—No te preocupes, Kenshin; de seguro se fue de la casa por tus borracheras. Digo, a mí no me extrañaría ni en lo más mínimo… —Sonrió el luchador, tratando de levantar los ánimos.

—No seas idiota, cabeza de gallo —Dijo Misao, mientras le pisaba el pie al articulador de tan _oportuna_ broma—. Es mejor que salgamos a buscarla, de seguro fue algo que le dijiste.

—¡Ay, comadreja! Lo único que estás haciendo es empeorar las cosas… —Se quejó Yahiko al ver a Kenshin inclinar la cabeza, acongojándose aún más.

—¡Basta, Misao! —Ordenó Shinomori—. Nos separaremos y la buscaremos, para eso necesitaremos todas las pistas que se encuentren—. No te preocupes, Himura; encontraremos a Kamiya.

—Gracias, antes que todo…yo, encontré esto. —Se buscó entre la manga del _gi_, esperando que lo que traía les fuera de ayuda. Kenshin le extendió una pieza del reloj de arena.

Aoshi examinó cuidadosamente, para él no era otra cosa más que una baratija que el _rurouni_ se había encontrado. Se dio cuenta que esta pieza era parte de un _algo_, ¿pero qué? Se centró en la parte puntiaguda que parecía sellada. Al parecer era la que controlaba el movimiento, pero entonces eso significaba que había otra pieza. Recuerdos vinieron golpeando rápidamente al ninja, dio vuelta el objeto para confirmar sus sospechas, y allí en la base estaba lo que buscaba.

"_El tiempo no es especial hasta que lo necesitamos"_

Kenshin, Yahiko, Misao y Sanosuke lo miraron con asombro, el ninja parecía reconocer ese tan extraño objeto. Pero lo que más les amedrentó fue la expresión en el rostro de Shinomori.

Sus dedos se movieron ágilmente a los barrotes plateados que encerraban el contenedor de cristal. Dio vuelta a uno de ellos.

_Okashira_

Siguió al segundo barrote para seguir leyendo, y rápido llego al último.

_Oniwabanshu_

_O.D.O_

Aoshi abrió los ojos en sobre salto al comprobar de lo que se trataba.

—Kamiya…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota: **Sí! Una expresión del señor Aoshi, y no por eso es un ooc. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sus comentarios me inspiran para más y apurarme a actualizar, hehe. Cuídense sigan conmigo y los quiero mucho!


	3. Capítulo 3: El fin de un sueño… y el com

**El Amor no es Egoísta**

**Capítulo 3: El fin de un sueño… y el comienzo de una realidad.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni un sólo pelito rojo me pertenece sino al sensacional y único Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Agradesimientos: **A Claudia Gazziero por corregir este capítulo.

Bueno disculpen por no haber hecho esto desde el comienzo y Generalizar siempre.

_Kathy Somos_

_Edison Ruiz_

_Guest_

_Satsuna17_

_Nara Taisho de Son_

_Suany-sama_

_Danper'jaz lirio_

_Hime Vampire-chan_

_Claudia Gazziero_

_QebethKiranamie_

_Kenshinkaoru_

_Nadeshiko miko_

Disclaimer: Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni un sólo cabellito pelirrojo. Mi Kenshin y hasta mi Battousai le pertenecen al maestro Watsuki.

**EL AMOR NO ES EGOÍSTA**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Capítulo 3: El fin de un sueño… y el comienzo de una realidad.**

**I**

Apretó los parpados para impedir que el resplandor del Sol entrara y se encontrara con sus pupilas. Movió la cabeza y masajeó su cuello para relajar los músculos, los cuales en toda la noche habían estado tensos.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, respiró el dulce olor que se encontraba impregnado en el cuarto…_ jazmines_. -¡Ah, que delicia! Esperen… ¿jazmines? -Abrió los ojos de golpe ¡Se había quedado dormido y con una _espía_ en su cuarto! El enojo recorrió rápidamente cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Qué indiscreción! ¡Que idiota! ¡Que!…

—Kenshin… no; mmm, no… bueno sí. —Kenshin sacudió agresivamente la cabeza y salió de sus pensamientos. Se acercó cuidadosamente a una jadeante Kaoru—. Mmm... Kenshin allí no… bueno, mejor sí… —Se sobre saltó al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven mientras reía traviesamente—. Sí, sí me gusta, me gusta…

Battousai conmocionado, se arrastró rápidamente metros y más metros lejos de Kaoru y deseó que hubieran sido kilómetros, ante aquellos sueños sugestivos de la joven.

Sintió las mejillas arder con furia. Negó rotundamente. Battousai, sonrojado ¡Eso jamás! Antes saltaba como un tigre hambriento sobre una jugosa presa.

Sonrió arrogantemente, sintiéndose afortunado de estar en _ese _tipo de sueños con la joven.

Después de unos minutos de contemplar la figura de Kaoru tomó sus espadas, substrajo prendas limpias y salió del cuarto.

**II**

El baño había sido refrescante, y afortunadamente le había ayudado a desparecer aquellos _puros_ pensamientos que involucraban a una pelinegra de ojos azules.

—Bien, Himura; quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó con Shigekura Jubee —cuestionó directamente Kogoro.

Kenshin se encontraba en la sala de juntas con su superior discutiendo la última misión.

—Shigekura jubee, administrador de Kioto, salvó su vida anoche… —respondió el pelirrojo, sin desviar la mirada de su superior.

—La razón, Himura —demandó el hombre, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Una joven se apareció en medio de la noche llamándome por mi nombre real. —Tomó de su té sin suavizar sus facciones—. Nadie sabe mi nombre, excepto...

—Personal escogido. Cierto muy cierto. —Kogoro interrumpió—. Tráela, comenzaremos con esto.

El _samurái _hizo una reverencia y salió en rumbo al cuarto donde la joven se encontraba descansando.

Sonrió altivamente al recordar lo que había oído aquella mañana, pero su semblante cambió rotundamente al reconocer lo que estaba a punto de pasarle a la chiquilla.

**III**

Había sido uno de esos tantos sueños aburridos en donde Kenshin le ayudaba a cambiar algunos muebles dentro del _dojo_. Ella, indecisa, lo hacía moverlos hasta que encontraba un lugar que le gustaba y que concordará con el _feng shui_.

Suspiró, lo único bueno de aquel sueño era que su Kenshin hacía todas esas labores _sin camisa_. Eso sí que la ponía a imaginar, pero entonces se preguntó: ¿Se podía tener un sueño dentro de otro sueño?

Kaoru seguía sentada en el _futón_ con la mirada perdida. Al despertar se había dado cuenta de que seguía en la habitación de Battousai.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, había podido jurar que amanecería en su habitación, con el desayuno listo y encontraría a un Yahiko gritándole _fea_ por todo la casa –_bueno… en realidad eso no lo extrañaba_-, y vería la tierna sonrisa de su amado de ojos violeta.

Lo único que había encontrado esa mañana era un _futón_ diferente, una habitación que no era la suya, su mismo kimono rosa pálido de la noche anterior, su calzado al lado de la puerta como lo había dejado, la misma coleta y en su cuello la cadena del regalo de Tae. Suspiró, de seguro se encontraría con el mismo Kenshin petulante.

Eso le olía mal y ya no estaba segura de que se tratase de un sueño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kaoru lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue arrojarse al piso con fuerza para fingir que seguía dormida—. ¡Auch! —se quejó interiormente, tras sentir el duro golpe en la cabeza.

—Levántate, sé que estás despierta… —Battousai se recargó en el marco de la puerta para esperar a la pelinegra, pero ella no se movió ni abrió los ojos.

El pelirrojo exhaló con fastidio.

—Si no lo sabías, las puertas de papel no son muy útiles. Puedes ver a través de ellas. —Dirigió su mirada a la joven que ahora _«roncaba»—_ . Te he visto sentada antes de entrar a la habitación —reveló exasperado.

Kaoru abrió un ojo y buscó la figura del pelirrojo por la habitación. Lo encontró justo a con la mirada indiferente.

—Está bien… ya voy. —Suspiró con resignación.

No le quedó más que salir de entre las cobijas y ponerse de pie. Deshizo la coleta que traía y pasó sus dedos entre el cabello azabache, cuidadosamente tratando de peinarlo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? No tenemos tiempo para eso. —exclamó frustrado por la tardanza de la compañera de cuarto, abrió la puerta señalándole que tenían que irse en ese instante.

—Bien, pero si parezco bruja allá afuera y me critican tú pagarás las consecuencias… —Kaoru amenazó, se cruzó de brazos y se echó a andar por el corredor.

Kenshin entrecerró la mirada y la siguió sin parlar sonido alguno. ¡Cómo la odiaba!

Gritos, silbidos y cumplidos se oyeron mientras bajaba la escalera. Kaoru estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había llamado la atención de ningún hombre como en ese momento. Claro, Kenshin había cambiado con ella durante la aparición de Enishi, pero nunca había cruzado esa línea.

Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello castaño, rasgos finos y ojos verdes se acercó y encerró una de sus manos entre las de ella.

—Hola, mi nombre es Kawa, y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? —El hombre sonrió al notar el sonrojo de la joven.

—Me llamo Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya… —Sonrió suavemente ante la reverencia del hombre. Éste sí que era apuesto, no como el Lizuka ese… Pero aún con todo y su belleza, _su_ Battousai le era más atractivo. Lo que le recordó... —Disculpa. —Kaoru soltó su mano y notó la ardiente mirada que Kenshin imponía en el agarre.

—Oh, entiendo. —El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió—. Lo siento Battousai, no sabía…

El joven espadachín tomó fuertemente la muñeca de Kaoru y la arrastró tras él, ante la mirada de todos. —Ella no es nada mío y que quede claro. —Después de eso la pareja desapareció en el corredor.

—Eso no fue muy convincente que digamos. —El soldado se rascó la barbilla, mientras se dirigía a uno de sus colegas, Gen.

—No se hubiera exaltado tanto, ¿es eso a lo que te refieres? —Gen preguntó, curioso.

—¡No, tonto! Para mí, una orden o un empujón hubieran bastado. Pero el optó por tomarle la muñeca. —Kawa se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero ella es la espía de la que hablo Lizuka, ¿verdad?

Ambos hombre se sentaron en silencio a seguir disfrutando de su comida. La tranquilidad reinó en aquella habitación por algún rato.

—Es lo malo de no tener que hacer… —Suspiró Gen en señal de aburrimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, no hemos tenido trabajo y ahora parecemos un par se señoras chismosas tratando de descifrar la mente de un asesino de quince años… —se quejó Gen—. Aunque es divertido… —Sonrió.

Kawa suspiró con pena. —Es cierto.

Estuvo a punto de dar otro bocado a su bola de arroz cuando Battousai se acercó y se plantó de pie junto a Gen. El soldado alzó su mirada y asintió ante la contemplación del pelirrojo. Dejó los palillos sobre su plato y se disculpó con los demás. Hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, cuando una mano jaló de su _gi_.

—Ella es una niña, Gen —masculló Kawa, con la mirada baja. Sabía que no podía hacer nada más.

—¿Battousai?

Kenshin bajó la mirada hacia el hombre. —¿Te interesa la niña o la mujer? —El hombre permaneció callado. Dicho silencio no hizo más que enfurecer al pelirrojo. —Eso pensé. —Dio la vuelta y se retiró.

—Por favor, Gen.

—Himura, tampoco lo permitiría. Él no es así, sólo esta… mmm, digamos que se comió una mala bola de arroz y se le atoró. —Kawa sonrió asintiendo.

Gen caminó para darle alcance al pelirrojo. Entendía la petición de su amigo Kawa. Su hermana menor había sido ejecutada en uno de los interrogatorios de sus enemigos. Las partes humanas restantes habían sido expuestas en la casa de sus padres. Un interrogatorio vano, ya que la familia ni siquiera sabía que el formaba parte de la resistencia. La vida de la joven de catorce años se había esfumado sin ningún motivo. Entendía si Kawa veía en Kaoru el reflejo de Yuki, su hermana menor.

Kenshin estaba furioso, molesto hasta consigo mismo por darle importancia a ese asunto. Le fastidiaba era el cinismo de Kawa, pero sobre todo el de aquella mujer. Una noche decía ser _su _Kaoru y al otro día ella dejaba que otro la tocara… eso lo incomodaba. Cerró los ojos para suprimir las emociones que querían salir a flote. Una máscara rígida y fría se posó en su rostro, escondiendo cualquier rastro de inconformidad.

Ambos entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba una Kaoru cabizbaja y un Katzura sonriente con una taza de té en las manos.

—Comencemos… —ordenó Katzura.

Kenshin, tragó forzosamente.

**IV**

_En el dojo._

Todos se encontraban callados, tratando de asimilar lo que Aoshi les acababa de exponer.

Básicamente, la pieza que habían encontrado era parte de un reloj de arena. El contenedor hecho de cristal encerraba granitos finos cristalinos. Este contenedor estaba rodeado de tres tubos delgados de plata, eran rotatorios para su uso. Se suponía que el objeto tenía dos bases, un mensaje escrito en cada una de ella, al igual que en los tubos.

Cada vez que el reloj era usado el color de la arena cambiaba de negro a cristalino para ir al pasado y de cristalino a negro para ir al futuro. En ese momento estaba cristalino.

El centro, era la unión del reloj, un punto de control. Si el individuo hacia trabajar el reloj, significaba que podía llevarlo al cualquier lugar, pero si no funcionaba simplemente se quedaba como un amuleto. Era una obra maestra de los Oniwabanshu; para ser más certeros, del primer Okashira quien, exitosamente, perfeccionó sus habilidades en las artes oscuras.

Sólo había una forma en que pudiera funcionar y era tener los _dos_ relojes del tiempo y unir las piezas del que había sido usado.

—Aoshi, ¿hay alguna manera de traer a la señorita Kaoru con bien? —preguntó Kenshin, suspirando pesadamente.

—La hay… —El ninja asintió.

—¿Cómo podemos traer a Kaoru de vuelta? —preguntó Yahiko.

—Como este reloj, hay otra copia. Está en la base Oniwaban —reveló el hombre—. Pero no es tan fácil como suena. Al desear ir con ella, en nuestro corazón debe de estar la certeza de saber dónde está.

Todos se sobre saltaron.

—El tiempo está dividido. Presente, pasado y futuro. Lo que ella vaya a hacer en el pasado puede que cambie las cosas en el presente donde nosotros ahora vivimos, o puede que no. Recuerden que ya pasamos por la era Tokugawa y vivimos en la era Meiji. —Aoshi suspiró.

—Y nadie nos asegura que las cosas permanezcan igual… —Kenshin soltó, mientras se sentaba en el porche.

El hombre más alto asintió. —Tenemos que descubrir a qué tiempo deseó ir y alguien de nosotros tiene que llevar la otra pieza para que pueda regresar. Sin esa pieza o la otra copia, Kamiya no saldrá jamás de ahí.

El _gumi_ guardó silencio por unos largos minutos. Todos parecían consternados, tenían que descubrir el verdadero deseo de Kaoru.

—Ay, y así como es la _busu_ de complicada, nunca sabremos qué fue lo que deseó —pensó Yahiko. Su mirada fue hacia Kenshin, su rostro se veía pálido y cansado. A pesar de sólo haber pasado unos minutos después de que casi moría a manos de él… lo entendía. Él amaba a _busu_ y _busu_ lo amaba a él… parecía una '_busu-novela'_, qué complicado.

—Entonces _Jou-chan_ se largó sin avisarnos… —Sanosuke se rascó la barbilla—. ¡Ya sé! De seguro quiso viajar al pasado para reencontrarse con un viejo amor, ¡ya que Kenshin dio pasos de tortuga en la relación! —Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la congoja de su amigo espadachín.

Misao alzó la mano para llamar la atención y desviar el tema. —¡Tal vez quiso ir a ver a su mamá!

La mayoría de los presentes asintió.

—O simplemente habló sin pensar; seguramente no sabía que este artefacto funcionaba. —dijo Aoshi, seguro de lo que decía y consciente de que eso complicaría más las cosas.

—O tal vez… regresó al tiempo a donde nos conocimos, para cambiar el hecho de que yo estuviera en su vida. —Kenshin tapó su rostro con ambas manos. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero Kaoru había sufrido bastante por su causa.

—¡No seas idiota, Himura! —Misao se aventuró encestando una patada voladora en la cabeza del espadachín—. Primero desaparecería al cabeza de gallo y a Yahiko de su vida antes que a ti. —Hizo señas a los mencionados para que no se lo tomaran enserio.

—¡Oro! Señorita Misao. —El pelirrojo exclamó, mientras caía al piso desorientado por el golpe.

—Basta todos, yo sé dónde está… —Todas las cabezas se giraron, Kenshin se puso rápidamente de pie, esperando que no se tratara de otra broma.

La voz continuó.

—Ella es como mi hermana; he estado allí cuando ella duerme y pronuncia cierto nombre con desesperación. Estuve allí cuando derramó innumerables lágrimas por aquella persona que algún día la dejo atrás. También estuve cuando ella decidió luchar por lo que quería, y cuando la historia más dolorosa atravesó su corazón; su batalla interna entre amar o dejar ir.

La figura añadió.

—Estuve con ella durante cada lágrima derramada, constatando su inseguridad y su nobleza. La vi aceptar a cada uno de nosotros en su vida y aún a una esposa difunta…

Kenshin agachó la cabeza. La voz siguió.

—La vi decidir y aceptar... llevando sobre ella las indecisiones de otros. La vi muerta y sufrí por ese engaño. Luche por ella al pensar que podría perderla si no crecía de una buena vez.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Recibí con cada golpe de ella el desquite de sus emociones… Sólo puede estar con la persona a la que ama. A la que piensa que puede hacer feliz sacrificándose de nuevo. —Tragó en seco—. Mi hermana esta con Kenshin… —Agachó la cabeza—. Y tal vez… con Tomoe. —Terminó de explicar Yahiko, con voz entrecortada.

Aoshi asintió orgullosamente al ver al joven samurái haciendo tan brillantes deducciones. Sin duda aquel chico era brillante, aunque exasperante en la mayoría de los casos, pero muy consciente.

**V**

—Muy bien, señorita Kamiya, preguntaré una vez más: ¿cómo sabe el nombre del señor Himura? —Kogoro preguntó exasperado. Tendría que recurrir a la violencia y no quería quebrantar aquel espíritu guerrero que la chica poseía.

Kaoru estaba segura de que no se trataba más de un sueño. Algo había pasado para que ella estuviera en ese lugar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo había sospechado apenas se había despertado aquella mañana en un cuarto desconocido.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Gen la empujó y la hizo caer al piso, doblándose la muñeca. El dolor la había despertado de tan estúpidas suposiciones. En ese momento pareció conectarse.

Kenshin se apresuró y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, aunque su mirada permanecía igual que antes: fría e indiferente. La había auxiliado no porque le importara, sino porque su naturaleza no lo dejaba ver la injusticia en una mujer.

Por otra parte, no sabía cómo explicar su presencia en ese tiempo, sin que la tomaran como una lunática y desquiciada.

Kenshin se encontraba a su lado insistiendo en que debía contar la verdad para evitar ser lastimada, pero ella jamás diría nada frente a esos hombres. Tenía que hablar con el pelirrojo… a solas. Ya si él le decía que era un loca sin remedio, al menos lo habría intentado.

—No contestará, Gen. —Kogoro cerró los ojos, exponiendo su arrepentimiento. Gen asintió sacando una daga pequeña.

Battousai agachó la cabeza. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Kaoru. Kenshin no quería que nada de eso pasara, pero la verdad era que él no conocía a la chica, y se debatía interiormente por hacer algo o sucumbir a sus deberes como un Ishinshishi.

Kaoru sonrió y pensó que al menos Kenshin, en su vida pasada no era aquel asesino sin corazón. Tenía un predicamento en ese momento: ayudar a una mujer u obedecer órdenes para un mejor Japón.

Gen acerco la navaja al cuello de la joven e hizo presión. Un hilo de sangre delgado escurrió por el blanco cuello. Kenshin saltó de su lugar, empujó a Gen y agarró a Kaoru de sus hombros sacudiéndola con fuerza.

—¡Dilo, di cualquier cosa, dilo…! —Kaoru abrió los ojos y contempló una mirada dorada que en ese momento trataba de decirle algo. Tal vez quería ayudarle—. Lo que sea, Kaoru —repitió Kenshin.

La pelinegra asintió al entender.

—Hiko, Hiko Seijuro. —Fue lo que dijo. Gen y Katzura fruncieron el ceño en confusión. Pero fue lo suficiente claro para que el joven asesino diera varios pasos hacia atrás, desconcertado al escuchar aquel nombre.

Hiko podía matarla por eso, de hecho la colgaría si se enteraba de que estaba usando su nombre. Ya se lo podía imaginar: usando su típica sonrisa prepotente y utilizando su frase célebre: «_estúpida, Kaoru_» en lugar de «_estúpido pupilo_», mientras ejecutaba un _amakakeru ryu no hirameki_ a su lindo cuerpecito.

Kenshin cerró los ojos. —Señor Katzura, temo informarle que ha sido mi equivocación… —musitó, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de la manga de su _gi_ y limpiaba cuidadosamente la sangre proveniente del cuello de Kaoru.

—Bien, Himura no haré más preguntas. Confío en lo que haces, pero todo lo que ella haga será tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante. —Kogoro se puso de pie y se retiró de la habitación.

Gen, quien se encontraba alejado de la pareja, observó con sorpresa las acciones de Battousai. Era como si estuviera viendo a otra persona y no a un asesino.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Kaoru —susurró Gen, con arrepentimiento.

Kaoru, quien estaba a punto de hablar, fue interrumpida por la voz fría y asesina de Battousai.

—Vete, tu trabajo terminó. Nunca más le dirijas la palabra… —Gen se encogió de hombros y le señaló a Kaoru que hablarían en otra ocasión, luego prosiguió a retirarse.

Kaoru asintió.

—Gracias por…

—No. —Kenshin sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora me vas a decir cómo es que conoces a mi maestro.

—No te quiero mentir, Kenshin. —Suspiró—. Pero sé más de ti de lo que crees. Te diré con tiempo, sólo te pido que confíes en mí. No soy tu enemiga —dijo, al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la del pelirrojo. Kaoru sonrió suavemente.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de corresponder la sonrisa pero se limitó a voltear el rostro. Alejó drásticamente su mano, lejos de la forma femenina. —Tú y yo no nos conocemos, así que deja las familiaridades a un lado y aprende cuál es tu lugar.

Kaoru asintió y se puso de pie. —Lo siento, es sólo que… —Lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía no podérselo decir.

—Ven, tenemos que curarte la herida. Siento no poder haberlo evitado. —Le extendió una mano y Kaoru la recibió.

—No es nada… gracias.

Kaoru trató de retirar la mano después de levantarse, pero un ligero apretón le avisó que el pelirrojo no pensaba lo mismo.

—Hablare con la señora Okami, te reservaré un cuarto cerca del mío. Ahora eres mi responsabilidad. —Kaoru concordó con él.

Kenshin le extendió el pedazo de tela para que pudiera cubrir su herida y juntos salieron de ahí, aun sosteniéndose de las manos.

Los demás soldados se sobresaltaron al ver la escena de Battousai junto con la niña de ojos azules. Se sorprendieron aún más cuando lo vieron parar en seco, empujando a la joven pelinegra a hacia su espalda de forma protectora. Con una mano tomó el mango de su katana y dirigió una letal mirada a todos los presentes, no había nada más que decir. Todos habían entendido muy bien el mensaje; ante las acciones, las palabras salían sobrando.

Los hombres desviaron la mirada del pelirrojo y asintieron. A pesar de ser tan sólo un niño para ellos, el respeto que el pelirrojo se había ganado a costa de su trabajo, los hacia desistir de cualquier intento. Él era un joven asesino, el mejor de los _Ishinshishi_, y tal vez aquel que los llevaría a la victoria y haría historia en todo Japón.

—Kenshin, no me empujes… ¿qué haces? —Kaoru habló tan bajo, que solamente Battousai pudo escucharla.

—Muévete. —El pelirrojo le indicó el camino a su habitación.

Todos dejaron salir el aire que habían sostenido al ver la mirada del asesino posarse ante todos ellos. Esa mirada no era otra más que la de «_ella es mía, y si se meten con ella se meten conmigo_».

**VI**

—Discúlpame, Kenshin. —El pelirrojo alzó su mirada curioso—. Pensé que todo esto se trataba de un sueño. —El joven siguió con su labor de desinfectar la pequeña herida—. Fui tan insolente contigo, no sabía que de verdad podrías…

—No... —Kenshin negó—. No lo iba a hacer, un buen samurái no lastima mujeres, su honor ante todo —explicó al mismo tiempo que le ponía un pequeño parche blanco en el cuello.

—Eso imaginé, siempre has sido así. —Kaoru sonrió.

—¿Siempre? —Kenshin arqueó una ceja—. ¿Mi maestro te contó algo de mí? Espero no te haya contado… —Kenshin desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Kaoru rió divertida.

—Kenshin, tonto. Claro que no, sólo lo básico.

—Mira, niña; no sé cómo me conoces pero no puedo confiar en ti de la nada, así que no esperes a que te hable con tanta confianza —espetó el espadachín, mientras se retiraba hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó la chica, intrigada.

—Sólo tienes que saber una cosa: el nombre de Hijo Seijuro salvó tu vida, sólo eso. —Se recargó en la pared y se sentó en el piso de madera.

Kaoru lo miró ceñuda.

—Además no soy una niña, siempre me tratas así. —Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos al recordar el pretexto de «_diferencia de edades_» que el _ruroni_ anteponía a su relación—. Ahora tú tienes que, ¿quince años? Bueno, pues yo tengo dieciocho, entonces no me puedes tratar igual.

Kenshin la miró desafiantemente. No entendía a la joven que se encontraba frente a él.

—Sé que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad, y no soy muy paciente así que más te vale que te decidas y me digas todo pronto —sentenció el joven, se puso de pie y se retiró de la habitación.

La pelinegra se soltó a llorar, una vez encontrándose a solas. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Era un intento desesperado de su enferma mente para escapar de su sufrimiento? ¿Cómo podría volver?

Miles de preguntas asaltaron su mente, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y llorar y ver lo desafortunada que era al no tener una repuesta concreta. Tenía miedo, estaba insegura, no sabía lo que pasaría, ni lo que su estadía ahí cambiaria en el futuro. Temía regresar a un mundo sin Kenshin Himura.

Kaoru hizo recuento de las últimas acciones antes de despertar en aquella época. Recordó haber llorado y haber deseado…. ¡Eso! Dio un salto y se puso de pie. Kenshin tenía quince y no tenía la primera, ni mucho menos la segunda cicatriz, eso significaba que no había conocido a Tomoe. Sonrió, recordaba su deseo. La sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente de sus labios.

—Aunque eso signifique perder a Kenshin… —Agachó la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Alzó el rostro y asintió decidida—. Mi amor no será egoísta… —Cerró los ojos, suspiró y sonrió de nuevo.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autor:** Espero les haya gustado dejen reviews!


	4. Capítulo 4: Creando una conexión

**Capítulo 4: Creando una conexión.**

"**EL AMOR NO ES EGOÍSTA"**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Agradecimiento a todos los lectores que me dejan review y a los que no, los animo! También un sincero y pachoncito abrazo a mi beta querida, Claudia Gazziero.**

**Battousai no me pertenece… ni los otros que salen en este fic.**

**Capítulo 4: Creando una conexión.**

**I**

El viaje hacia la base Oniwabanshu para encontrar el segundo reloj, había sido totalmente imprevisto. Después de no encontrar a Kaoru, Kenshin llegó con boletos de tren aquella mañana.

Suspiró por veinteava vez. No quería regresar a la ciudad que le traía dolorosos recuerdos. Al parecer, su destino y el de esa ciudad estaban entrelazados.

La única diferencia de aquel viaje era la _necesidad_ de traer de vuelta a la persona más importante de su vida, y eso era más fuerte que cualquier otra remembranza.

—Kaoru…

Misao lo miró de reojo y se murió de las ganas de molestarlo, jalarle aquella coleta roja y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, ya que por la culpa de su _indecisión_ las cosas se habían complicado y además, él necesitaba relajarse de algún modo.

Kaoru pensaba que Kenshin seguía amando a Tomoe, y _eso_ era grave. La ninja sabía lo que una mujer enamorada podría llegar a sacrificar por ver al ser amado feliz… aunque eso significara perderlo. Y gracias a eso, la realidad en la que vivían estaba en peligro.

La joven de larga trenza se relajó en el asiento del ferrocarril, entrecerró los ojos y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Entonces, se preguntó: ¿qué pasaría si se equivocaban? ¿Qué pasaría con Kaoru? Probablemente, ella se encontraba en alguna otra época, y la posibilidad de acertar era mínima.

—Quizá regresó con él… —reflexionó y abrió los ojos en sobresalto. Después rió traviesamente. No lo había pensado, pero… posiblemente la _picara _de Kaoru había regresado al tiempo dónde en se encontraba a solas con Enishi en aquella isla… Él era el segundo hombre que podía imaginarse con su amiga.

Sonrió ampliamente.

En realidad, tejer teorías sobre lo que le había sucedido a Kaoru era lo único en lo que se podía entretener. Aoshi seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, probablemente recordando lo ebria y ridícula que se había visto la noche anterior; mientras que Kenshin seguía mirando hacia el cielo, perdido en su mundo.

Supo, sin pensar demasiado, que en medio de esos hombres tan _divertidos,_ el viaje se alargaría aún más. Comenzaba a extrañar a los tontos de Sanosuke y Yahiko, quienes se habían quedado cuidando el _dojo_ en Tokyo.

**II**

**En el pasado.**

Había pasado más de una semana desde su llegada a la posada. El cuarto que se le había asignado se localizaba frente al de Kenshin, y a pesar de su cercanía, el pelirrojo parecía ignorar a toda costa su existía. Le dolía aquella indiferencia, pero lo entendía, eso era lo mejor para ambos.

No quería exponer sus sentimientos ante el Kenhin del pasado, no mientras existiera una Tomoe en algún lugar, viva y esperando por él.

Trató de ser cuidadosa al salir, no quiso despertar a nadie. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y aguantó la respiración para no ser advertida por su vecino. ¡Finalmente, lo logró! Cautelosamente cerró la puerta y dio pequeños pasitos... Uno, dos, tres pasitos...

—¿A dónde vas? —suspiró en señal de derrota al escuchar aquella ronca y fría voz a sus espaldas.

_¡Genial!_ Lo que necesitaba. Había querido pasar inadvertida, justamente_ frente la habitación del mejor asesino de todo Japón_, un experto en sentir el _ki_ y alguien que escuchaba mil kilómetros a la redonda. —Tonta, Kaoru —exclamó en su mente. ¡Qué ingenua había sido al pensar que podría ganarle al gran Battousai!

Kaoru giró lentamente y miró directamente a las orbes doradas que la estudiaban vivamente. El espadachín sonrió presuntuosamente cuando notó la vestimenta, descuidada, de la pelinegra.

—No te interesa —contestó, y disimuló su nerviosismo caminando lejos de él sin voltear.

Un fuerte brazo la detuvo en aquel instante.

—Me interesa si es mi ropa la que saldrá a pasear —le reprochó con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

Kaoru se sonrojó. Llevó su mirada al _gi_ azul marino y al _hakama_ gris que vestía aquella mañana. No tenía ropa, sólo el kimono con el que había llegado, y que había lavado miles de veces agujereándolo por todas partes. Por esa razón, había decidido tomar algunas prendas «_prestadas_» del cuarto del vecino.

—Perdón. Te las iba a devolver limpias, sólo que necesito salir a comprar ropa —se disculpó y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo—. La señora Okami me ha pagado por mi trabajo; me alcanza al menos para un par de prendas.

Battousai rió. Sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero aun así decidió seguirle el juego.

—Deja de hablar tanto y muévete. Te acompañaré —le dictó y le dio un ligero empujón hacia al frente, indicándole avanzar.

—Pe… pero, ¿no estás enojado por tu ropa?

—Se te ve mejor que a mí… —Paró rápidamente al darse cuenta de su indiscreción—. Me refiero a que: con ese uniforme _Ishinshishi _te ves como un soldado, uno más rudo y temible que yo.

¿Acaso había dicho un _soldado…_? ¿Y uno más _rudo_ y _temible_? ¡¿Y todo en género _masculino_?!

Apretó los puños dentro de las mangas de su _gi_ y trató de ahuyentar la ira y las ganas de arrojar toda clase de objetos contra la cabeza del pelirrojo, pero no lo hizo, no era tonta. Sabía lo que sucedería si se atrevía a tocar al Kenshin del pasado, pero juró algún día desquitarse, aunque fuera con el Kenshin del futuro.

—Kenshin, tonto… —Se soltó del agarre y caminó mecánicamente hasta la salida.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y le siguió una mueca en su rostro que expresaba su desagrado por la mujer. Se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñarte salió tras ella.

—Hola, Kaoru. —Kenshin apresuró sus pasos al reconocer la voz masculina.

—¡Hola, Kawa!

—Oye… pero, ¿por qué estas vestida así? —preguntó curioso al verla bajar seguida por el hitokiri.

La mirada del joven de ojos verdes se desvió hacia el Battousai, quien, con una fatua sonrisa y una _aparente_ satisfacción en su rostro, le respondió a su pregunta.

—Pues verás… —replicó, con aparente nerviosismo. El rubor en el rostro de la chica sólo confirmó las sospechas erróneas de Kawa.

—No te preocupes, Kaoru. Yo entiendo.

Kaoru abrió los ojos en sorpresa. —¿En serio?

Kawa asintió.

Después de unos minutos de charla se despidieron. —¿Nos vamos, emm.. Himura? —sugirió Kaoru.

¿Himura? Kenshin entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado con _"soy tu Kaoru y yo tu Kenshin"? _Sacudió el cabeza fastidiado de sus propios pensamientos. , y se convenció a sí mismo de su odio contra la chica. Luego salió tras ella.

**III**

El cielo era claro, el sol irradiaba su resplandor con fuerza trayendo consigo una agradable y cálida mañana. Podía oírse el agua cristalina del arroyo estrellarse con fuerza contra las rocas. Esa mañana hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera por Kenshin.

Aunque el Kenshin del pasado no representaba un verdadero problema, sino una poderosa tentación. Era como si esos aires de grandeza, ese porte imponente, su mirada dorada, aquella coleta alta y esa actitud fría… lo atrajeran hacia su persona. Con sólo pensar en él se preguntaba en qué lio se había metido.

Dejó sus pensamientos atrevidos a un lado. Por lo que Kenshin del futuro les había contado sobre Tomoe, ella solía ayudar con los deberes de la posada, lo mismo que Kaoru realizaba en ese momento. Tenía que buscar trabajo en otra parte y sabía muy bien a donde ir.

"_Tú no eres una sustituta para Tomoe"_

Recordó la muy famosa frase de Magumi. Para nada quería ser el doble, reemplazo, sustituta o parecida a alguien que haya tenido algún significado en la vida de Kenshin.

Ella era simplemente Kaoru, y la persona que la llegara a amar tendría que aceptarla por lo que ella significaba como ser humano, por sus logros y su apariencia… y no por su parecido a alguien más.

—¿En qué piensas?

Kaoru salió de sus pensamientos.

—Emn… pensaba en lo _«seductora» _que me veo en tu ropa… —Sonrió. Ya sabía que se veía como hombre… y uno rudo para empeorar la situación, pero pensó que un poco de sarcasmo a su día no le haría daño.

—Es ropa, no te quejes. Te sigues viendo como mujer —respondió él sorpresivamente, adivinando lo que había cruzado por su mente.

—Bueno, confío en lo que dices.

—¡Hey, Himura! —Una voz alegre y masculina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Kaoru y Kenshin se giraron para encontrar al hombre. Himura levantó el mentón y lo miró sin corresponder el saludo.

—Oh, pero mira… ¿quién es el nuevo soldado? He estado en la clínica todos estos días, no sabía que Shinsaku había reclutado a otro mocoso… —Kaoru gruñó y dirigió una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo. ¡Sí, claro! _Se seguía viendo como una mujer_.

Battousai la ignoró. —Es atolondrado todavía, imprudente y confiado. Pero creo que aprenderá su lugar con el tiempo, Sekira.

La kendoka comenzó a arremangarse el _gi_. Ahora sí que se las pagaba.

—Bueno, nos retiramos; tenemos que comprar algunos kimonos para la señorita. —Sekira sonrió, no dudaba que Battousai se divertía haciendo enojar a esa joven y si él podía ayudar… ¡mejor!

**IV**

El día había sido estresante. Mientras que el samurái simplemente permanecía con su cara inexpresiva y mirada vacía, Kaoru corría de puesto en puesto.

—Kenshin, quiero ir a comer —se quejó la pelinegra. Supo que era hora de implementar su plan.

Battousai la miró con desagrado y asintió, para luego comenzar a caminar entre las calles. Kaoru, feliz de haberlo convencido, se adelantó y lo jaló de su _gi._ El samurái la miró reprobatoriamente.

—Disculpa —retrocedió al entender la impúdica mirada del joven—, pero quisiera ir a un lugar del que he oído últimamente, ¿podemos?

El asesino la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia el frente. La joven lo miró ceñuda, al parecer eso significaba: guíame, te sigo, o algo parecido en _idioma_ Battousai; un idioma muy irritante, por cierto.

Al llegar al lugar, tomaron asiento y ordenaron sus platillos. Definitivamente el recinto no era muy grande, _aún_, pero, le ayudaría para crear una conexión al futuro.

Observó a Battousai, el joven se encontraba entretenido mirando hacia otro lugar; una bola de revoltosos discutiendo sobre bandos contrarios en la guerra, había llamado su atención. Kaoru sonrió, no había mucha diferencia entre este Kenshin y el del futuro, excepto por la cicatriz.

_La cicatriz_… Suspiró. Seguramente para ese entonces Akira ya sería una misión del joven asesino, y Tomoe, no tardaría en aparecer.

Y Kaoru no sería un obstáculo… sino todo lo contrario.

Sintió la mirada de la joven sobre él. Al principio se había distraído con algunos comentarios de los hombres que se encontraban a sus espaldas, pero rápido su atención se dirigió al intenso y largo escrutinio de Kaoru. Aún disimulando estar interesado en otras cosas y con el rostro oculto, sonrió. Después, con una máscara de indiferencia, volvió la mirada hacia la joven.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto me ves? —resopló, aparentando incomodidad. Kaoru se ruborizó al ser sorprendida en el acto, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Eh... no, no, no, no te estaba viendo a ti, digo… este… estaba buscando… a la mesera, sí. Quería preguntarle donde podía lavarme las manos. —La pelinegra comenzó a agitar sus manos en el aire con desesperación—. Tú volteaste y nuestras miradas chocaron por casualidad y luego tú…

—Disculpe, aquí la señorita necesita ayuda. ¿Podría? —Kenshin había llamado a la mesera en medio de sus _excusas_.

¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Ahora tendría que pasar la vergüenza de su vida. Pero… por otro lado, el pelirrojo le estaba facilitando las cosas sin saberlo.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? —Una mesera de cabello castaño ofreció sus servicios.

Kaoru explicó lo que buscaba y pronto se encontraba siguiendo a la mesera.

—Señorita… quisiera hablar con el dueño del restaurante —solicitó, ya encontrándose a una prudente distancia del pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso no le ha parecido bien mi servicio? Me disculpo de antemano, sólo tengo una semana trabajando en este lugar y me es difícil memorizar mis deberes, discúlpeme —suplicó la mesera con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, no se preocupe, no ha sido usted. Lo que pasa es que quisiera solicitar información sobre algún puesto de trabajo en este lugar. —Kaoru sonrió tratando de apaciguar la ansiedad y angustia de la chica.

—¡Aaaah! discúlpeme de nuevo —suspiró con alivio—. El encargado de este lugar está ahí. —La joven señaló unos metros frente a ellas.

Kaoru observó una figura masculina, éste caminó a su encuentro.

La kendoka entrecerró los ojos para distinguir los rasgos de aquel hombre. La forma de su caminar le recordó a Kenshin, con movimientos elegantes y delicados.

El individuo era de contextura delgada y estatura alta, vestía de color azul oscuro y una bufanda de material delgado se encontraba atada a su cuello. Su cabello era oscuro y largo, atado en una coleta alta. Exactamente como la de Battousai.

Era joven, uno con rasgos delicados y hermosos, al igual que su amado pelirrojo. Sus ojos claros como el azul del cielo, tan penetrantes como millones de dagas de hielo atravesando su corazón… Esperen, ¡¿hielo?!

—¡Maldicion! —Se tapó rápidamente la boca para no dejar salir más improperios—. Aoshi…

**V**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, había conseguido empleo y además también había entendido las razones de la Misao del futuro para ir en busca de Aoshi.

Definitivamente si el Aoshi del futuro era un cubo de hielo, el Aoshi del pasado lo derretía por completo.

Pero en fin, un pelirrojo aún más apuesto caminaba sólo pocos pasos adelante de ella. Después de regresar de _lavarse las manos,_ lo había notado más frio e indiferente que de costumbre. No había contestado a ninguna de sus preguntas, ni siquiera la había mirado, y se dio cuenta que habían regresado a la rutina de antes cuando salió del restaurante, dejándola completamente sola.

El espadachín paró de repente haciendo que Kaoru detuviera sus pasos abruptamente. y dio la media vuelta mirándola duramente y con su mano sobre el mango de su espada. Fuego se podía vislumbrar en aquellas orbes doradas. Kaoru estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría cuando la masculina y ronca voz rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué insistente en ir al Aoiya? —preguntó suspicazmente, con sus ojos aprisionando los de ella.

—Emmm… ¿a dónde? —Kaoru actuó desentendida.

El espadachín la fulminó con la mirada.

—A comer, claro —respondió rápidamente mientras Kenshin retiraba la mano de la _katana._

—No soy idiota, así que comienza a hablar de una vez. —Había bajado la guardia con aquella mujer y en un descuido la encontraba hablando con un individuo sospechoso—. ¿Qué hablabas con aquel mocoso del restaurante?

—¿Mocoso? ¿Quién?

La examinó con desdén. —El niño de la coleta alta y la ridícula bufanda…

—Kenshin ese _"mocoso"_ tiene casi tu misma edad y no es bufanda sino una pañoleta… bueno eso, creo —Al menos eso creía.

El samurái gruñó.

Kaoru suspiró y agachó la mirada. —Le pedí empleo —confesó, esperando que sus acciones sonaran lógicas y fuera de sospechas.

¿Por qué diablos había hecho eso? ¿Acaso no estaba contenta con las comodidades que tenía en la posada? Lo único que tenía que hacer era ayudar con la cocina y ya si ella ofrecía ayuda era otra historia.

Él mismo se había encargado de dejar en claro a la señora Okami que Kaoru no estaba en esa posada en calidad de empleada. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

Battousai resopló burlonamente al darse cuenta de sus propias acciones. Todos pensarían que él tenía algo con la chiquilla. Sacudió su cabeza con desagrado y sin más dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Kaoru confundida le dio alcance. —¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te molesté? —La chica no recibió respuesta, más que la desinteresada actitud de su compañero—. Háblame, por favor —insistió y se colocó frente a él bloqueándole el paso.

—¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré —la encaró—. No confió en ti, todo lo que dices y lo que haces parece ser una mentira…

—Kenshin, espera…—deprecó al sentir la mirada asesina sobre ella y quiso llorar al reconocer que Kenshin nunca la había mirado de esa manera. Quería decirle la verdad pero no podía, no hasta encontrar a Tomoe—. Tú y yo…

El hombre de cabello escarlata interrumpió con una risa burlona—. Tú y yo no somos nada, ni compañeros, ni siquiera amigos… —La tomó del hombro y la empujó levemente para sacarla de su camino—. Somos enemigos, eso es lo que somos.

Después de ya no escuchar los pasos del samurái, Kaoru dejó caer su cabeza completamente.

¿Por qué era tan difícil lidiar con esa situación? ¿Por qué dolía tanto dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida y esperar por Tomoe? ¿Por qué?...

Limpió las lágrimas que ya recorrían sus tersas mejillas y levantó la vista al cielo—. Porque lo amo y por eso lo hago.

**VI**

Llegó a la posada una hora después de que su compañero la abandonara en el camino, no sabía con qué clase de pelirrojo _salvaje_ se encontraría después de cruzar la puerta.

Sonrió al ser recibida por otras empleadas de la posada que se encontraban tendiendo la ropa de algunos de los soldados. Dicha sonrisa desapareció al instante que una mirada ambarina captó su atención. Battousai se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, la analizaba intensamente como tratando de deshacerla en pedazos con la mirada.

¿Acaso estaba esperando por ella? Kenshin del futuro lo hacía, más bien, no la perdía de vista. Al menos eso era lo que parecía después de la batalla contra Enishi.

El espadachín arrastró la mirada con displicencia. No, definitivamente no la estaba esperando, solamente estaba ahí por casualidad y verla le había sentado muy mal. Qué diferente era… cuánto había cambiado después de vagar por diez años, en ese momento lo comprendió.

Entró discretamente para no llamar la atención de los hombres que se encontraban tomando el té, todos estaban ahí: el señor Katzura, Kawa, Gin, Lizuka, Kenshin y otros soldados.

—¡Hey, linda! Digo… preciosura _mapache_, ven aquí y sírvenos un poco más de té a todos —ordenó Lizuka, mirándola libidinosamente.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y levantó el puño en el aire advirtiendo peligro.

—¡Calma, calma! Ya entendí... —replicó al instante. Karou entrecerró los ojos—. Está bien, está bien, te traeré un tecito ya que insistes —Lizuka se puso de pie y caminó con premura.

La pelinegra sonrió en señal de victoria al verlo desaparecer en la cocina. Sintió varios ojos posarse sobre su persona, los soldados la veían con desconcierto y asombro. Kenshin, quien se encontraba sentado y recargado contra la pared, la miraba impávidamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Se sonrojó al instante, se había olvidado de la presencia de los demás mientras intimidaba a Lizuka. Se disculpó y estuvo a punto de retirarse hacia su cuarto cuando una rasposa voz la paró.

—Oye niña, yo sí quiero un poco más de té —obedeció. La kendoka dejó sus paquetes sobre el piso y caminó hacia el origen de la voz.

Trató de coger el vaso de las manos del hombre, pero no lo logró. Kenshin levantó la vista y observó a través de sus flequillos.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente. —A mí no me asustas, muñeca —Sonrió y cogió la mano de Kaoru con fuerza. La joven palideció en un segundo.

Kenshin giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia su superior, quería una orden… o al menos una aprobación para poder actuar. Todo lo que vio en Kogoro fue una sonrisa mientras tomaba plácidamente de su taza de té.

Katsura conocía muy bien los gestos de su asesino, lo había sorprendido mirando a la chica bajo aquella mascara de apatía y firme frialdad. Luego, sintió su mirada suplicante. Probablemente se había equivocado, Himura tenía salvación después de todo.

—Ella ya no trabaja aquí, ¡¿que no oíste a Battousai hace un rato, Eiji?! —Kawa se aventuró y decidió intervenir. Tomó fuertemente la mano del hombre y la estrujó hasta que el soldado abandonó el agarre.

Kaoru se alejó rápidamente.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —se quejó Eiji.

—Nada, sólo te estoy haciendo un favor. —Kawa soltó al hombre y después sonrió pasivamente.

—Me tengo que retirar, gracias. —Todas las cabezas giraron hacia el locutor, el samurái de cabello carmesí.

Katsura sonrió.

Battousai caminó elegantemente entre sus compañeros sin perder el poderoso porte que acostumbraba. Kaoru mantuvo su cabeza gacha mientras él le pasaba por un lado. El joven asesino paró justo a sus espaldas.

—Estuvo amargo el té, aconsejaré a las mujeres tener cuidado con _mi_ taza la próxima vez —terminó de decir. Tenía la atención de los demás, todos lo miraban, excepto Kaoru. Sacó la _katana_ de su cinturón como una indirecta, la colocó sobre su hombro y se retiró a su cuarto.

Los hombres comprendieron, no querían meterse con la _taza de té _del joven samurái.

Kaoru sin entender lo de la tacita, el tecito y los consejos de cocinar que Kenshin les quería dar a las mujeres… se acercó a Kawa. —Gracias —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Gracias? —Kaoru asintió apenada—. ¿Y a mí por qué?

La joven lo miró desconcertada—¿Como que por qué? Por ayudarme, claro.

El joven de ojos verdes sonrió divertido, atrapó a la chica de la mano y la llevó hasta la base de las escaleras. —Creo que no es a mí al que tienes que agradecer… —Ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Mensaje captado. Kaoru sonrió alegremente, asió sus paquetes del suelo y subió las escaleras. Arriba, se cambió de ropa y salió rápidamente de su habitación. Le iría a agradecer a Kenshin por lo que sea que hubo hecho para calmar a los locos del _Ishinshishi_.

Dudó un segundo en tocar la puerta. Él había estipulado su enemistad, pero… la había defendido -al menos eso creía-. ¡Qué más daba! Recorrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

Abrió los ojos en anonadada. Los mechones rojos caían sobre una musculosa y desnuda espalda. Lo escaneó rápidamente, no sabía si disimular un desmayo y quedarse contemplando aún más o cerrar la puerta nuevamente y perderse de todo _aquello_…

Una mirada dorada se posó sobre ella. —Si querías verme desnudo… sólo tenías que decirlo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N/A: **sí, lo sé. Este capítulo estuvo lleno de escenas y un poco lentito. Pero déjenme decirles algo: espero que hayan puesto atención en este capítulo ya que expongo las bases de acontecimientos futuros. Se podría decir que es mi punto de partida.

Por otra parte… Se pueden imaginar a mi sexy Battousai y Aoshi a sus quince añitos y en el mismo fic?! La foto de Aoshi 'joven' _creo _que aparece en el manga (corríjanme si no) así que pueden darse una idea.

Así que echen a volar la imaginación con este par, lean y no dejen de decirme que les pareció en sus reviews!


End file.
